1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to transfer cases for four wheel drive vehicles and is particularly concerned with the construction of a housing for such transfer cases to provide a compact, low cost transfer case utilizing a variety of mechanisms for transmitting power through the transfer case from the engine to the front and rear axles of a four wheel drive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transfer cases are employed in four wheel drive vehicles for transmitting power from the vehicle engine to the front and rear axles of the vehicle. In such vehicles, a significant amount of manufacturing cost and weight is involved in the transfer case. Furthermore, a large variety of transmission systems are required to fulfill different needs in four wheel drive vehicles. For example, some four wheel drive vehicles require only a single speed range while others require a dual speed range transmission within the transfer case. Some vehicles, both single and dual range, require full time four wheel drive while others require a transmission system that can be selectively shifted between two and four wheel drive.
In the manufacture of four wheel drive vehicles, a significant cost is involved in manufacturing separate parts to accommodate all of the variations in transmission systems required. There is a significant need for interchangeability of parts to reduce cost. Furthermore, there is a significant need to reduce the weight of all components of vehicles.
Examples of prior art transfer cases are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,331,908; 2,582,142; 2,971,595; 3,256,750; 3,283,298; 3,295,625; 3,505,904 and 3,605,523.